April Showers
by Snivellusfriend
Summary: April showers bring May flowers. No one ever said anything about thunder. Rated T for awkwardness, maybe language, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! *sniffle***

The rhythmic booming could be heard throughout the grounds of Hogwarts; however, no one could hear it due to the fact that everyone was asleep. Everyone, that is, except Remus Lupin.

Remus was laying stock still, arms and legs straight, trying to ignore the thunder. It didn't work. _April showers bring May flowers. No one ever said anything about thunder. _He thought with a scoff.

A loud crack could be heard, it seemed, from right outside Remus' window, making him jump. Remus could hear his heart beating in his ears so fast someone would've thought he'd just run a marathon. Trying to calm down didn't work seeing as every time he managed to get his breathing under control, another clap sounded.

On a particularly loud crack, Remus let out a little whimper and felt tears well up in his eyes.

Meanwhile, across the room, Sirius Black awoke with a start just in time to hear the crack rumbling off. Through his sleep-muddled mind, one thought came to the forefront: _Remus._

Rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed, Sirius padded his way towards his best mate's four-poster.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered while pulling the crimson curtains back, revealing the rigid Remus.

"Oh, Moons." Sirius sighed as he nudged Remus over to make room for the animagus.

Remus looked over at Sirius without moving his neck and tried to scoot over as much as the little bed would allow.

Sirius got in the tiny bed and immediately wrapped his arms around the werewolf, trying to calm him. Remus laid his head on Sirius' chest trying to focus on his heartbeat rather than the weather outside.

Sirius could feel Remus shaking and started to mumble soft, soothing words.

"It's alright, it'll be over soon." Sirius whispered against Remus' forehead while rocking back and forth and stroking the boy's soft, sandy hair.

Soon Remus stopped shaking and the rumbling slowly started to get further away.

Sirius started shifting to get up, but Remus held him tighter.

"No… Stay… Please?" Remus said, slowly looking up at Sirius.

Sirius met his gaze and nodded. Scooting back over to Remus, he snaked his arms around the werewolf and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Remus was shocked, but his stomach did a little flip anyway. He looked up at the raven-haired boy and swiftly pressed his lips to his.

Opening his eyes, even though he didn't realize he had closed them, he saw that Sirius' were closed as well.

Breaking the kiss, he chuckled slightly when he saw that Sirius still had his eyes closed. Finally he opened them and they just stared at each other.

A million thoughts were running through Remus' head. _How was Sirius, playboy of Hogwarts, going to react to me, his very _male_ best friend, kissing him on a whim? Will he expect something of me? _What_ will he expect? Will it ruin our friendship? _Remus began to panic. _What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? _He's_ the one who gets me through the full moon. And what made me do that in the first place?_

And even though Remus was mentally beating himself up, he couldn't help the realization that it felt_ so_ right.

Sirius was having similar thoughts. _What just happened? Who knew that Remus was so forward? Was it just because he was frightened of the thunder storm? What if he didn't mean it at all? I don't know what I'd-- No! No, I'm not gay! What would my parents say? Wait, I don't care what they think._

And even though Sirius was mentally beating himself up, he couldn't help the realization that it felt _so_ right.

**A/N: I know it's really short and it's kinda fluffy, but that's how I like my puppies. I'm going to try to do 3 chapters, but if not I know I'll definately do 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! *sniffle*

Remus awoke to an empty bed. He couldn't help the twinge of disappointment that ran through him. _Maybe he just had some homework he needed to do before today's classes… No, today's Saturday. Maybe he went to the Quidditch pitch to practice… No, I don't think we have an up coming match. I guess I could just go look for him… I'll start at breakfast._ He thought as his stomach growled.

He didn't know why Sirius left but was preparing himself for the worst at breakfast. He was walking down an empty corridor when he ran into someone.

"Watch where- Remus! I was just coming to look for you!" Said one very relieved Sirius Black.

"I was coming to look for you too…" Remus said, only less enthusiastic, Sirius noted.

"I need to talk to you, Remus." Sirius looked around the corridor. "Come in here." He said, pulling Remus into an empty class room.

"Sirius…" Remus started.

"No I need to say this." Sirius stepped closer to Remus, grasping his hands in his own. "Last night… I felt… Closer to you than anyone else-"

"Then why did you leave?" Remus asked, angrily pulling his hands away.

"Because I was scared." At that, Remus looked up to find Sirius hanging his head. "I didn't want you to regret anything."

"Do you?"

Sirius looked up at his friend. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because! You- You're Sirius Black for Merlin's sake! You're 'The Playboy of Hogwarts'! You've shagged all the girls at least once and haven't given them a backward glance afterwards! Why would you want a guy? A werewolf. Your friend." Remus' voice lowered. "Someone like me…"

Sirius stepped forward a crashed his lips to Remus'. All that was heard for the next few minutes was grunts, attempted breaths, and the occasional gasp. When they finally parted they were both breathing heavily.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and said, "You're not _just_ a guy. You're not _just_ a werewolf. And you're not _just_ a friend. You're my Moony."

That was all Remus needed to hear. He threaded his fingers with Sirius' and said, "Let's go back to the dormitory." And they exited the classroom.

As they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room Sirius said something that had completely slipped Remus' mind. "You know… We're going to have to tell James and Peter sometime."

Remus stopped in the middle of stepping up on the stairs and accidentally fell through the disappearing step. Sirius burst out laughing while Remus just glared angrily, trying to free his leg.

"Here." Said Sirius, tugging on Remus' arm and fighting the urge to laugh anymore.

"Thanks…" Remus said, rubbing his ankle.

"I didn't mean now, just… sometime. We can do it whenever you feel you're ready. But, it can't be too long or they'll get suspicious."

"Yeah I know… I just didn't think of that." Remus was looking around now and noticed that the staircase had changed. "Damnit! The staircase changed!" Remus flopped down on the steps.

"I have an idea of what we can do until it changes back…" Remus looked over at Sirius who was grinning evilly.

Remus sighed, "Fine."

Sirius leaned over and lightly kissed Remus' lips. Remus, humming contentedly, nuzzled in Sirius' neck. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Moony. So much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! *sniffle***

**A/N: I know, I know! I'm sorry it took me sooooo unbelievably long to post this chapter. I've been really busy and, like a dumb-dumb, I didn't write the chapters beforehand and just post them. Which would have been a lot easier. I've got ideas for some oneshots to write and, hopefully, another chapter story will pop into my mind. If any of you have any plot bunnies that you'd like to suggest or any pairings you'd like to see from me, please feel free to ask in a Review! So, without further ado, here is the final chapter of April Showers.**

It had been about two weeks since their discussion about telling their friends. Remus still didn't feel quite comfortable with telling them. He just didn't want them to freak out. When he told them he was a werewolf they were okay, but he didn't want to push them past their limit by telling them he was a _gay_ werewolf who fancied their _other_ friend.

In those two weeks, Sirius and Remus kept to themselves until they were in their dorm alone, in their dorm while everyone else was sleeping, or in the occasional abandoned classroom. Usually, Sirius was the one who initiated these secret meetings. These quick get-togethers were hushed and usually rushed so as to not cause suspicion, which would most likely occur if two of the four famous Marauders disappeared for too long.

As the second week came to a close, Sirius noticed, Remus was getting more and more distant. He decided to question him about it, having a feeling it had something to do with the little issue of having to tell James and Peter about their secret relationship. When he cornered the werewolf to fulfill this plan, Remus was at his worst. Sirius could sense he was anxious and settled for a different approach.

"Remus, we don't have to do this anytime soon. I hope you know that. I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway."

"I know… I just… I don't know. What if they freak out? I could understand if they never wanted to speak to _me_ again, but I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if they cast you out and it's my doing and, another thing, I-"

Sirius hushed his protests with a kiss, a method of quieting Remus he had taken to using quite a lot lately. Although it annoyed Remus to no end, he could help but get lost in it. It seemed all the rumors were true. He _was_ the best kisser in Hogwarts.

When they finally broke apart, Remus was slightly dazed, but picked up on their previous conversation right away.

"Okay, we can tell them, I just need a little time to figure out what I'm going to say…" He said, still thinking.

"Whenever you're ready. I'll be there every step of the way, Moony." Sirius said, twining their fingers together. "And you don't have to worry about anything, James and Pete'll be fine, promise. Even if they are a bit freaked at first, they'll get over it. They'll have to. I'm not letting you go anytime soon. They're just going to have to deal." Sirius pressed his lips to Remus' forehead once more and tugged him out of the corridor and up to the dormitories.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on Remus' bed. Remus was reading his book and Sirius was combing his hair. Remus flipped the page and laced his fingers with Sirius' without looking up. Sirius put his comb away.

"Ready?" Sirius said with a smile.

"As ready as I'm gonna be." Remus sighed.

"Stop worrying. They're our friends. And even if they act irrationally, why would we want to be friends with people who don't like us for who we are? Who I want to be… is with you, Remus." Sirius picked up their laced fingers and placed a light kiss on Remus' knuckles.

"Oh, Padfoot… I love you. You know that, right?" Remus said, looking into Sirius' grey gaze.

"I had no idea! When did you come to this revelation?" Sirius acted hurt.

Remus grinned and they both went downstairs to find James and Peter.

"Oi! James! Pete! Come 'ere!" Sirius bellowed from the stairs into the full common room.

Like the animals they were, James and Peter scurried back to Remus and Sirius and they all went back up to the dormatories.

"Me and Remus need to talk to you," Sirius started.

"Oookay?" Peter said, thinking they were in trouble.

"Calm down, you're not in trouble, Peter." Remus chuckled.

"Okay, good." Peter sighed with relief.

"We wanted to talk to you about something and we don't really know how you're going to take it, but-" Sirius began, but was interrupted by Remus.

"Sirius and I are in love!" Remus burst out, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

"_What_?" Peter said, comically.

"Well, it's about time!" James said, collapsing onto his bed.

Remus uncovered his mouth.

"What do you mean 'It's about time', James?"

"I mean, it's about time. It's about time you two realized you've wanted to shag each other into the mattress since you met." James said, as if it was the most obvious response in the world.

"So you're not upset? You're not freaked out?" Remus asked, confused and relieved at the same time.

"No, maybe now Padfoot'll stop following _me_ around like a puppy dog." Sirius opened his mouth to form a witty response to this, but James beat him. "You know what I mean."

"Well, what about you, Peter?" Remus said before there was a debate about animagus' likenesses in human form.

"Well… I guess I don't mind… Just as long as you know your silencing charms… I think I'd be scarred to death." Peter said, shuddering.

They all laughed and Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' waist.

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus said, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"For what?"

"For everything." Sirius placed a kiss on Remus' head while Peter and James engaged in a game of Wizard Chess James had pulled out from beneath his bed.

"I guess April showers aren't that bad after all, eh?" Sirius said, grinning.

"No, not that bad at all."

**A/N: I know, it's an incredibly fluffy ending to my story, but, oh well, I like it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
